SpiderMan: Back in black
by XenoBoii
Summary: Shortly after being wiped out of existence, Peter Parker is given a chance to bring down the Mad Titan and save those that were lost. Yet shortly after being brought back, he meets an alien lifeform that bonds with him and aids him. Venom will protect its host at all costs.
1. SpiderMan: Back in black Information.

**Hello!**

 **So, after some thinking and writing, I've come up with my next story!**

 **This takes place just after Infinity War and the main focus is obviously on Peter Parker. Although the way I've made Peter come back to life would never happen in the actual MCU, mainly because they they wouldn't just bring him back and no one else, I like the way I had done it.**

 **Also, pretty obvious but Venom will also be in this story. Yet not the Venom we are used to Spider Man being bonded with. I recently watched the new Tom Hardy Venom and loved the way they gave they symbiote it's own personality. So this Venom will be more like the Tom Hardy one except it will bond with Peter instead of Eddie Brock. Also Peter will have full control. Venom will not take over but rather help Peter, kinda like the new Venom but instead of an Anti Hero he is still a Hero.**

 **The first chapter will be coming out soon!**

 **Real soon.**


	2. Spider-Man: Back in black Strange Alien

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own Spider-Man or the MCU. Obviously.**

 **Avengers Infinity War spoilers!**

 **At first I was planning on making this a one shot but from writing it I've come up with some drafts of potential chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Also, all of this story takes place from no ones specific perspective and is mainly Third Person.**

 ** _~Story start~_**

Where am I?

What happened?

The last thing I remember was being on Titan with... who was I with? Oh, Mr.Stark, Dr. Strange and the other people. For some reason I can't remember who they were. Hmmm... one of them was definitely called Drax and then Mantis too! There was also that Nebula girl but there was someone else...

I know there was... when I was about to take the Infinity Gaunlet of off Thanos someone attacked him and allowed him to grab it back last second... but who?

"His name is Peter Quill." A _unknown_ voice answered his unspoken question.

"Huh? Who's there?!" Peter shouted taking on a defensive stance as of habit. "Show yourself!"

Then through the white mist of the strange land Peter had awoken in. A women with green skin emerged. Her hair was black with red highlights at the end.

"My name is Gamora, we hadn't had the chance to meet, since Thanos had sacrificed me to game the soul stone." She said with clear hatred for the 'Mad Titan' in her voice.

"I-I umm hey? Do you know where we are exactly?" Peter questioned, trailing off at the end whilst he looked around for any kind of civilisation.

"We are currently inside the soul stone, along with any others that were wiped from existence..." She looked down to the ground, showing her sorrow that they failed to stop Thanos.

"What?! No no no! We lost?! Oh god no... I remember now... it hurt so much... I helped onto Mr. Stark begging for him to save me... I was being selfish. Now there's nothing I can do to help..." Peter whined, falling to the ground shaking, the proceeding to hold his knees to his chest.

"You're wrong." Gamora said bluntly, causing Peter to look up at her. "When everyone entered the soul stone, I could see their memories, their lives. The one that caught my eye the most was yours. That's why I chose to use the rest of the control I have over the stone to bring you back."

"What?! You have control over the stone?!" Peter shouted, confused that she somehow had control.

"Yes, because my soul was sacrificed to gain the stone, I have some control over it. Though over time my control has been slipping away but now, I have the perfect use for it." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Why me? Why not any of the other Avengers that got whipped out... or even _your_ friends. I'm just a kid. You saw me out there. I'm too irresponsible." Peter had a habit of doing this. Letting his self doubt take control.

"No, I've seen what you've done through your life. Even after losing your only father figure, you continued to be a hero. Your the best choice for this. Also, if the soul stone is destroyed, everyone will be brought back." Gamora told him, attempting to encourage him to fight once again.

"I-I... okay. I'll go kick that purple bastard's ass and bring everyone back. Even you since I don't want Quill screwing up our plans again!" Peter shouted jokingly, finally returning to his Spider Man nature.

"Good luck, Spider Man."

 ***Back on Titan.***

Tony Stark sat there. Looking at the spot where his newest and favourite Avenger laid begging for his life 15 minutes ago.

Peter reminded him of himself. Intelligent. Reckless. Yet they were so different. They had both lost so much but in different ways. Tony lost his parents and didn't found out how they died up until recently, whereas Peter had lost his parents without knowing how they died and witnessed his Uncle's death.

That didn't matter now.

They'd failed to do their only job. Protect the innocent. Peter was probably one of the most innocent people in the universe, and now he was gone. He didn't even know if the others were whipped out or not.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Nebula asked with no emotion.

"What else is there to do? We lost. As if the visions he made me had since the New York attack wasn't enough. Now he had to take everyone away." Tony responded, still holding his hand in pain.

Nebula shut up at that. He was right. Her whole life she had planned on one day finally killing her father for turning her into a monster. Yet she failed. She always new Star Lord was an idiot but to hit Thanos when they were about to win was ridiculous.

She too sat there. Thinking of those they lost.

 ***In the Parker residence.***

"Huh?" Peter opened his eyes wide as he began to breath heavily.

As he attempted to stand he tripped up on dirty clothing that had piled up over time from Peter's lazy nature. He quickly got his bearings and leaned against a wall to try and focus on his surroundings before realising he was home.

"I-I'm back! May! Are you here?!" Peter ran through his door and rushed to May's room trying to look for his beloved Aunt. Yet he soon realised that she was gone. So was Ned and MJ too, even Flash was gone.

"No! I still have a chance! I-I need to get to the compound and try and get a new suit. Otherwise I'll get my ass kicked against big purple ball chin." Peter said to himself trying to joke and not freak out.

 ***One hour later.***

Soon enough, Peter made it to the compound and requested that FRIDAY let him in. FRIDAY, being familiar with Peter complied and allowed him to enter the empty base.

"Hello, Peter, it's good to see you again. I lost connection to all of the Avengers and even your suit went offline not too long ago, what happened?" The A.I asked worried that the worst had happened.

"I'm... sorry FRIDAY. There gone. Thanos won... but we still can win. If I find Thanos and destroy the soul stone everyone will be brought back... I promise to save them." Just through his expression, you could see the determination coming off of him.

"I believe you Peter, but wouldn't it be best for you to go down into Tony's workspace and get into a suitable armour to fight this 'Thanos'?"

 ***30 minutes later.***

As Peter was sitting at a desk, working on reinforced web shooters made of virbranium he obtained from the supplies that was sent by T'Challa not too long ago, he knocked a vial onto the ground which ended with it smashing.

"Ah! Shit! Now I've got to clean all this up..." Peter muttered as he went to get a broom, not noticing the black substance that had clung to his leg.

Just a few hours later, Peter had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Which allowed the the liquid like life form spread across his body and slowly engulf his sleeping form and soon something had formed on his back.

A white spider symbol.

His hands grew sharp _claws_ and his body grew in size. His eyes grew jagged and large with only a pure white colour. Large teeth grew and a long _slimy_ tounge emerged from his or rather _its_ mouth.

It's body was nothing but **black**.

As it began to stand, it revieled it's true size.

It was nearly 8ft tall and slowly rose its head to the ceiling.

 _"RARGHHHHH!" It screamed and ran out of the lab and headed for the front door._

They would make Thanos pay.

Together, they are **_Venom._**


	3. UPDATE

**_UPDATE_**

 **HEY! So, sorry for not updating in a while but don't worry! I'm not ditching this story or my other one. Currently it's test week at school so I hadn't had much time to write chapters.**

 **Chapter 2 will be coming out tomorrow and the next chapter of 'Change in love' will be coming out in a few days.**

 **From the time I haven't been uploading I've come up with ideas for future chapters and they will be coming out much more frequently than just whenever I feel like it, aka I'm lazy.**

 **If you have any requests for things to be added to the story or even different story's you would like to see just tell me.**

 **See you soon!**


	4. Spider-Man Back In Black Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I don't own Spider-Man or anything Marvel related. Obviously.**

 **Sorry for not uploading on time. Instead of making up excuses, I'm gonna be honest and say I got lazy. The chapter was ready I just needed to read over it but i kept putting it off up until now. I don't intend on doing this again I had just been exhausted but now I'm ready!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **"Venom talking"**

"Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

 ** _{~Chapter begin~}_**

 ** _{~Third Person~}_**

The city of New York was silent. Just a few hours ago it was full of life and people were going on with their day. That was until a huge donut shaped space ship came out of the sky and people began to panic.

Then, out of no where, everyone began to disappear.

It was confusing too.

Usually, Michelle would notice little things and could easily figure out what was going to happen, but instead Ned shouted something about a space ship as she saw Peter Parker jump out of the window only for Spider-Man to swing up from below the bridge.

It would take an idiot to not figure out what just happened. That loser that she always sat a few seats away from was the webslinger that had actually saved her a couple of times.

She was angry she hadn't noticed sooner.

He'd had a habit of disappearing just before the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man appeared and saved the day. He didn't even try and hide his voice either. Yet no one noticed.

Now though, it would t matter if she was angry or not, considering she had no one to make fun of to vent the anger.

Obviously, she couldn't be that mad as she was more worried about her family, her friends and weirdly, Parker. She knew Spider-Man was constantly in danger and could get killed by a lot of people.

Although she wouldn't admit it, Parker was kinda cute... and hot... and all she can think about when he's nearby. That's right, the Michelle Jones had a crush.

This made her angry right now too.

The Michelle Jones who is currently walking through the streets of a ghost town like New York was having thoughts of some little crush she had instead of trying to find her loved ones.

Those thoughts were changed when she saw a huge black figure jumping from building to building only to then jump down in front of her. Once she got a closer look, the creature was horrifying.

It's big white eyes just stared at her, no pupils or iris, just white. The it stuck it's huge slimy tounge out of its mouth filled with definitely over a thousand teeth that could easily gnaw her head off.

"W-what are you..?" Michelle questioned whilst keeping a distance from the beast.

 **"We are Venom"** 'Venom' responded whilst waving its tounge around' " **But..."** The black liquid like substance began to dissolve, "You usually call me loser Parker!" Peter said with a smug smirk as the black substance fully vanished.

"Wha- what the fuck?!" She screeched as she was so confused as to why he'd sonehow taken the form of some sort of alien.

"Ha.. yeah what the fuck is about right..." Peter said knowingly.

"But, get used to it. 'Cause things are about to get way werider MJ." He finished with a sinister grin.

 ** _{~Chapter End~}_**

 **So this chapter was short but I spilt this up into 3 mini chapters that will lead to a large one.**

 ** _Remember to review._**


	5. UPDATE (11-18 14:41:55)

**Ok!**

 **Sorry for the lack of chapters I've just got a roadblock for back in Black and am currently working on the next few chapters of Change in love so I've been unable to upload.**

 **I've also been speaking to some call Ooze96 since he approached me and asked if I would help him with a crossover. I won't say anything about just in case but go check him out!**

 **Hopefully I can figure out where to take Back In Black but it will be slowed down until I can figure out what to do.**

 **It will probably be soon when the next chapter comes out, same for Changee in love.**

 **See you soon!**


	6. *Update*

Right. I've been gone a _while_. A _very_ long while. However, I have now returned and will continue to actually update this story and not just forget about it!

Over the past year I haven't really had a chance to update these stories either it due to me having not enough time or even being unable to as my computer stopped working for a solid year.

Regardless I am back, that is if anyone who originally read this story is still around but if you're new, welcome! And expect more for this story soon!

Uploads **won't** be as **frequent** as they used to be but will happen whenever I have time, although won't be likely due to me being in my last year of school but I will try my best to keep this updated.

Now that I'm done explaining... I will see you all soon and keep a look out for the next chapter! (Most likely **tomorrow** )

 **Bye**!-


End file.
